


morning

by quantumducky



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, theyre dumb and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: tfw ur stupid cuddly bf wont let u get up





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago and found it again today. so what the hell why not post it right

Ian woke to find himself in a slight predicament. He was never eager to leave his nice, soft bed, obviously, but this morning it was almost impossible. There was a weight on his limbs such that he could barely even move them, and getting up was out of the question entirely. To be fair, he had been up late with the other Hidden Block guys last night at one of their famous parties. It had less to do with being tired this time, though, and more to do with Caddy, who had wrapped himself around Ian's entire body like an overly affectionate octopus at some point in the night and didn't look like waking up anytime soon.

"James, wake up." He extricated one arm and lightly shook the sleeping Brit's shoulder. "We have to go to breakfast." Caddy mumbled something along the lines of "glbrgk" and shifted position, still very much asleep, only trapping Ian further. Well, shit. Now what? According to the desk clock, class started in an hour. If he wanted to have time to actually eat first, he should get up now. But…

Caddy looked so innocent while sleeping. Devoid of either the sunny expression he had most of the time or the scowl he wore when speaking to or about Ian, he was simply peaceful. Just looking at him was calming, even though he was previously the source of annoyance. Ian smiled, surprising himself- one of his rare genuine smiles- and found his hand automatically brushing back the floof of hair over Caddy's eyes. It would be a crime to wake him up now. And anyway, it was very warm and cozy in bed. Ian slipped his arm back under the blankets, snuggled in and went back to sleep. With any luck, he could even blame him later for making them both late. He drifted off smirking at the thought of how much that would irritate the boy whose arms were currently tangled around him.

* * *

 

Caddy made it through the doorway just ahead of the bell. "Sorry I'm late, I was, uh. Doing stuff," he explained breathlessly while struggling to simultaneously comb his hair with his fingers and straighten his jacket.

Ian fell into his own seat after re-mussing Caddy's hair on the way past and announced, "I'm stuff." He seemed very pleased with himself as Caddy, turning bright red, spluttered out incoherent threats and Luke nearly choked on a bagel.


End file.
